The Enemy is My Saviour
by SorryIDontReallyCare
Summary: Hermione is brutally raped in the middle of the night outside by the lake. You'll never believe who finds her and shows her sympathy.
1. chapter 1

**_My name is Hermione Granger and this is my story of how I fell in love with the enemy._**

 **(Hermione's pov)**

It was after 30 minutes of trying to sleep that I decided to go for a walk to clear my head that was still thinking about different ways to defeat _Voldemort_. I quietly got out of bed and put a cloak on over my pajamas. Then, I quietly snuck out of my dorm and walked downstairs to the common room. I then headed up the boys staircase and went into Ron and Harry's dorm. They were both out like a light. The only sounds that filled the room were Ron's heavy snores. I snuck over to Harry's trunk and took out his invisibility cloak. I closed it quietly and tiptoed out of the room. I quietly shut the door behind me. I quietly ran downstairs and out of the common room through the portrait. The Fat Lady gave me a curious glance, but I ignored it and continued to make my way outside of Hogwarts. Once I was out I decided to walk to a tree by the lake and sit down. The only sounds were my breathing and the occasional splashes of the giant squid. All of a sudden I heard an odd noise. I took my wand out ready to face whatever or whoever it was. I stood up and turned around. That was a bad idea. I felt an arm wrap around my waste and push me to the ground. I tried seeing who my attacker was but all I saw was a hooded figure. The person pulled me up roughly and ripped my wand from my grasp and threw it in the lake. They then tore of my cloak. I was confused and shocked. I didn't know what was happening until the person roughly shoved there arm up my nightgown and grabbed my left breast. It's only the that I realized what the person's intentions were. At this realization I started to fight with all my might and the person easily blocked my every move. Realizing that this wasn't working I opened my mouth to screamed for help, but he quickly clasped his hand over my mouth. It was only at that moment did I let the tears start to fall. I hadn't realized that he tore my nightgown off because I had been to busy trying to escape. I was left standing there in my underwear because I hadn't worn a bra to bed, so I didn't even have that. I started thinking this can't be happening I'm only 15. I resorted to hoping that this was all just some nightmare and I'd wake up any minute now. Oh boy, was I wrong. I heard a zipper and felt a tug of my underwear. That's when I was brought back to reality. I started fighting harder than ever, but _he_ was stronger than me. Faster. I was defenseless with my wand long gone. I realized there was nothing I could do. So, I let out a loud, hard sob. The tears started coming down harder than ever and I could no longer control them I had started to give up. I was a virgin and I knew this would be painful. He pushed me back down on the ground and thrusted into me. I let out a long, ear piercing scream. His fingers dug harder into my waist. There would no doubt be bruises there later. He slapped me and I figured he was probably pissed at the loud scream I just made. I started slipping in and out of consciousness. I tried to imagine that I was somewhere else. I imagined I was back at the Burrow sitting with Ginny gossiping away, while painting our nails. It didn't help. I could still feel a sharp pain everytime he thrusted in and out of me. The only sounds were my loud sobs and his heavy grunts. I thought it would never end. His pace became faster and he released his heavy load into me. He whispered a spell probably so I wouldn't get pregnant. I hoped Merlin that's what it was. I felt his semen magically leave my body. I was correct. He got up and started to walk away. I tried to get up but fell back down when I felt an excruciating pain _down_ _there._ I just layed there and sobbed my life away hoping someone would find me before breakfast started.


	2. chapter 2

**(Draco's POV)**

I couldn't sleep so I decided to get up and go for a walk. I got up and walled straight out of my dorm not even bothering to try and be quiet. My dorm mates slept and ate like pigs. I descended down the staircase of the boys' dormitories. I decided to take a walk out side. This may come as a shock, but I actually enjoy nature. It's soothing and calming. I thought that maybe after a wall I'd become drowsy and actually be able to get some sleep. I exited the common room and quietly made my way outside incase Filch and his cat were sneaking around. Once I was outside I just walked around for a bit. That's when I heard it. Loud sobs coming from the direction of the lake. I decided to see what was happening and walked towards the direction of the crying. When I arrived there what I saw was undeniably horrible and gruesome. Hermione Granger was lying there naked on the hard, cold ground sobbing her life away. I was frozen in shock. I quickly snapped out of it and took of my shirt and put it on her along with my cloak. Her skin was as cold as ice, her lips were blue and chapped, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and her cheeks were flushed a deep red. I picked her up bridal style and ran as fast as I could to the inside of Hogwarts. She may be a mudblood, but she didn't deserve whatever just happened to her. I ran and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. "No." Granger whispered. Her sobs had turned into soft crys. "No?" I questioned. "Just take me back to my common room please." She responded, "I'd be humiliated if anyone else saw me like this." I didn't question her any further I just did what she asked. I ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady gave me a questioning look, but I ignored it. "What's the password?" I asked Granger. "Butter Beer" She whispered so quietly thay if it weren't so quiet I wouldn't have heard her. I said the password and The Fat Lady immediately let me in noticing the crumpled up girl in my hands. I rushed inside and set her down on one of the chairs by the fire hoping to warm her up. "Granger, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" I asked. "Not now please." She begged. I just nodded and continued to look at her. It was then that I noticed her full injuries. Her lips were busted, her hips had hand shaped bruises on them, she had love bites up and down her neck, and more bruises on her arms and legs. I then realized what had happened to her. She was raped. She was brutally raped by some sick bastard who attacked a young and oh so innocent girl. I was furious and disgusted with who ever was cruel enough to do this to her. I knew Granger would need a friend. I decided I was going to be that friend. Potty and Weasel were to draft to actually know what she needs. I would be there for her. It didn't matter thay she was a Muggle-Born. She still didn't deserve what happened to her. I promised myself I'd find out who did this to her and make them pay.


	3. chapter 3

**(Hermione's POV)**

We sat there by the fire for a while not speaking at all. I rested my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair. He at one point had pulled me into his lap. He held me gently and comfortably. I would occasionally start sobbing uncontrollably and he'd let me soak his shirt with my tears. He whispered comforting words into my ear. I didn't care that he was Draco Malfoy Slytherin Prince at that moment. I'm pretty sire he didn't care that I was Mudblood Granger at that moment. I knew that whatever was happening was going to end eventually and everything was gonna go back to the way it was. I was scared. I would be forces to carry this heavy weight on my shoulders for the rest of my life. All alone. I was to ashamed of what happened and I felt like it was my fault. There's no way that I would be able to lool Harry or Ron in the eye _ever_ again if they found out what happened to me. I decided that I would just be normal the next day. Just pretend that nothing happened. That's what I'll do. I looked up at Draco who also seemed to be deep in thought. I then remembered something. I no longer had my wand. It was somewhere and the depths of the Great Lake. I felt lost without it. I've had that wand for _6 long years._ I hated the fact that I no longer had it with me. I sighed. "I'm gonna have to get up eventually." I whispered to him. "I know," he replied, "and I'm gonna have to go back to my common room eventually." I kind of didn't want him to leave. His presence calmed me for some reason. I wanted him to stay, but he was right. I slowly started to get up and winced as a sharp pain spreaded inbetween my legs. Draco stood up quickly helping me. Once we were both up I turned around and gazed into his eyes. They were beautiful as the fire glistened in them making the a striking, lighter gray. He smiled at me. I threw my arms around him and hugged h ignoring the pain it caused. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there for about 30 seconds and then we pulled apart. "Thank you." I whispered. He smiled and said, "Your welcome." He then turned around and made his way out of the common room. I watched as the portrait closed as soon as his body was out. I then turned around and headed upstairs. I ran into the bathroom in our dorm and immediately got in the shower. I scrubbed my body until my skin was pink. I tried to get him off of me, but no matter how hard I scrubbed I still felt dirty. I got out of the shower. It was almost time to wake up. I was just going to sleep in late. I'll say I don't feel well. After getting dressed I went to my bed and plopped in it. I then fell into a deep sleep filled with nightmares of what happened. I had a couple of dreams though. I was back in the common room sitting in Draco's lap. I felt happy and content. Those were the dreams that I didn't want to end.

 **A\N:** I reallllly hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I will start posting weekly soon. Love, Mrs.Colby Brock

 **PS:** COLBY BROCK IS HOT AND A GOD OK


	4. chapter 4

**(Hermione's POV)**

I woke up to find that all of my dorm mates have already left. I checked the time and it was almost 11:00. That's when lessons start. I immediately jumped out of bed and got ready. I practically threw my robes on and quickly ran a brush through my hair. It was getting easier considering that it isn't as bushy as it was in first year. I then threw my backpack over my shoulders and ran out of the common room. I then decided to go ahead and make my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw Harry and Ron looking frantically around. They instantly relaxed when they saw me. "Hermione where were you?!" Harry asked. "I was just in the library relax." I replied. They instantly believed me as this was no shock that Hermione the Gryffindor Bookworm was in the library. I setimes wondered if they even actually liked me as a friend or if they were just using me to help them pass their classes. I really hoped it was the first. I shook those thoughts out of my head scolding myself for doubting my friends. I had drank a pain-relieving potion and put make-up on to cover the bruises of what _he_ did. I was disgusted with my self after taking one glance in the mirror. I was horrified in fact. I wanted to hurl, but I pulled myself together and put on my make-up. I was going to ignore what happened. I was shook out of my thoughts when Professor Snape came and unlocked the door. Harry, Ron and I rushed inside and sat down ready to begin class.

 ***After Lessons***

Class wasn't that bad. Well, that's what I thought. Harry and Ron on the other hand... "He was targeting us on purpose 'Mione I'm telling you Snape is just plain out awful!" Ron drawled. I rolled my eyes, "Well Ron, maybe if you actually paid attention in class and studied this wouldn't be so difficult besides I thought you loved DADA." I do it's just Proffesor Snape I don't like." He mumbled in response. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking down the hallway bickering until I felt a sharp pain in-between my legs. The pain potion was wearing off. I visibly winced and that caught both Harry _and_ Ron's. "Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked. I nodded, "Yes, I'm fine I'll meet you guys in the common room I'm just going to go to the bathroom." They both nodded there head and continued heading in the direction of the common room. "Oh and Harry we'll discuss that book later." Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded and ran to catch up with Ron. I the walked slowly to the girls bathroom. Once inside I quickly made sure it was empty before taking out the rest of the potion and downing it like a starved animal. The effects worked instantly and that I was grateful for. I then sat down on the counter and thought about what I was going to do about my wand. I was going to have to get a new one. I couldn't participate in a couple of classes today because I didn't have one. I sighed loudly and hopped down from the counter and made my way out of the bathroom. Once I was out I ran into someone and looked down and said sorry. I nearly freaked out when they grabbed my arm once I tried to walk past them. If I hadn't looked up I might've had a panic attack. It was because I looked up that I found those striking grey eyes. It was because I looked up that I immediately felt safe because I was in the hands of Draco Malfoy my saviour.


	5. chapter 5

**(Hermione's POV)**

I was frozen in shock that he even wanted to speak to me. I mean I'm just a filthy little mudblood. Yet for some reason I felt safe around him. "What do you want?" I asked. I was honestly confused. "I just wanted to know why your up and walking around when you need to be in your dorm resting." He replied. "Oh." Is all I could say. I can't believe he wanted to talk to me. I know he saved me and everything, but I'm pretty sure anyone at Hogwarts would. Slytherin or not. "It's just that last night you couldn't even get up when I found you and you could barely walk to your dorm." He continued. I smiled at him, "Magic does wonders doesn't it." "I suppose it does." He responded giving me his own smile in return of mine. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm fine." I assured him. He sighed in relief. "Well I better get going before Harry and Ron start to worry." I said. He nodded, "I'll catch you later, Granger." He walked away. "Goodbye, Malfoy!" I yelled after him. I then turned around and headed towards Gryiffindor Tower. Once I arrived I found Harry and Ron at our usual spot by the fire playing a game of wizarding chess. _I was afraid to go over there because it_ _brought back memories of the night before._ "Hey guys." I walked over to them with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Hey 'Mione." Harry mumbled. At least he spoke. Ron just grunted. I rolled my eyes at how seriously they were taking this game. "Did you guys finish your potions essay?" I asked. Ron shot up while Harry remained calm. "I'm half-way finished." He said. "Bloody hell, I forgot all about that thing!" Ron exclaimed. _Well what a suprise,_ I thought, _Ron forgot to his school work._ "Let's make a deal Ron." I said. He looked hesitant, but answered, "Ok." "If you right your essay by yourself I'll go through it and make a few changes and correct any mistakes." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment, but responded with a, "Deal." I smiled brightly at him, "Well get to work than!" He reluctantly strayed away from the game and got his rucksack. He sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out his materials, then got to work. Harry decided to finish up his essay and got to work to. I on the other hand had already finished all my homework, so I said my goodnights and went to bed. I don't know what happened, but as soon as I was alone in my dorm I fell to the floor, curled up in a ball, and broked down crying.

 **A/N: Heyyy guys short chapter and kinda boring and I apologize for that. It's basically 12:00 and I tried squeezing in a chapter for you guys. I will post a chapter every Tuesday. Sometimes I'll post them Monday night. Anyways please follow my story and favorite it. Don't be a silent reader!!!**

 **Love, _Faith Brock_**


End file.
